fatethecursedkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate: the cursed king Wiki
Welcome to the Fate: The Cursed King Wiki This wiki is about Fate: The Cursed King, an adventure RPG game with dungeon crawl hack-and-slash style gameplay. The entirety of this game takes place in a desert-like realm filled with multiple dungeons in which the player enters after they have received a quest from one of the multiple quest-giving NPCs located in the main town of the game, Ekbatan. Story Prologue "There is a crumbling well near the edge of town where traveling merchants make their camps. As a child, you sat among them, enthralled by their songs and stories of noble heroes from far-away lands. These tales of great warriors and still greater deeds filled your heart with fire, and after every story, you resolved that the Champion of Grove would someday hear tales about you. "Now, eager for adventure and the chance to hone your skills, you have strayed far from the safety of city walls. Seeking shade and cool water, you spot a narrow opening in the rock face, where a recent tremor has exposed a small cave. Upon entering the gloom, a faint glimmer draws you deeper down the passage. Your eyes adjust to reveal a very large, old chest--there are glyphs upon the side, but you cannot make them out. "Curious, you push against the heavy lid. At a handswidth open, the skin on your arms prickles in warning, but only when the lid crashes to the ground do you realize the gravity of your mistake; you have unsealed a tomb. A pale green vapor billows up to engulf you, and within seconds the mists coalesce into a familiar shape--once a man, perhaps, now twisted and evil beyond your imagining. "Stories of heroes are never without villains, but the evil of T'Kala is described only in whispers. A necromantic priest, power-hungry and cruel, he was executed by the King when his treachery was discovered. The spirit does not speak, but a single thought fills the void... vengeance. Then, with little more than a low, rumbling groan, T'Kala is gone. Recovering your senses, you race from the cave. You must warn the town--you must warn the King. Moments later, a deafening explosion rips through the air. "Your home--the once proud, beautiful city of Ekbatan--lies in ruins. Enourmous black rocks, disgorged from the heavens, have smashed through the walls and set fire to shops. Shining white columns have snapped like fresh reeds, their golden caps crushed against the rubble. The air is thick with dust and smoke, and worst, still, it vibrates with a strange, sawing buzzing... locusts, horrible and devouring. '' "''The focus of T'Kala's wrath must be the King. Find him, and his advisers, and you will find a way to right this wrong. You must stop T'Kala and break the curse. For the hero of Ekbatan, there is no other fate." Plot The flow of Fate: The Cursed King is similar to that of Fate: The Traitor Soul with three possible dungeons, but unlike its predecessor, the dungeons in Fate: The Cursed King must be completed in order. The player is not permitted to enter the Haunted Palace until the main quest for the Crypt of T'Kala is complete, nor are they allowed to enter the Crypt of T'Kala without finishing the main quest for the Caverns of Living Fire. All three main dungeon quests require the player to defeat a boss in order to save one of the King's advisers trapped between the 30th and 35th floors of the dungeons. Basic quests may still be continued in dungeons even if their main quest is complete. Wiki Pages Following are a list of the wiki pages in alphabetical order.